Camus Redigan
Camus Redigan was a Colovian criminal and close associate to Milus Corrigan, Learthio Maricus, Pennycoat, and Harrisim Kyle. He was one of The Harrowed Man's main supporting characters. Camus played an important role in the story, usually aiding the thieves with whatever they needed. He was a reluctant partner and helped with planning heists and jobs. Camus frequently also looked after Learthio and often preferred working with him. Camus was a calm and collected individual, who analyzed locations due to his knowledge of the Colovian and the Marketway's criminal activity. Camus worked on the Folley as a ship loader, where he soon became involved with Harrisim and Morland. History Background Information Camus was born and raised in the Colovian. It is mentioned that he lived with his aunt until he was 16, where he moved into a workhouse in Corthio. Camus soon began a life of small criminality. Camus's friend soon died of a drug overdose, which led Camus to quitting and moving back to the Colovian. He began working as a ship loader for the Folley. He soon met Harrisim and Morland, where he began to take part in illegal smuggling operations. Camus then moved into a house in Upper Bridge. Act 2 Camus's first physical appearance was when he approached the thieves in the Marketway. Act 5 In Act 5, Camus and Harrisim were informed about Pennycoat's departure to Dabeno and about the thieves' venture into the Marketway's opium trade. Camus and Harrisim were very skeptical about the idea. Camus soon told the thieves about a solution to the problem, involving a heist on a supply of opium from an independent manufacturer, Balian, who worked outside the Colovian's walls. Camus didn't know that Balian was already working with Orlin Cantrill, who was the Marketway kingpin who wanted to buy the supply from the thieves. After the opium trade became a problem and Dodrick sent his associates to confront Learthio, Camus worked with Dawson to distract Horridan and Dodrick's associates from Learthio's apartment, allowing Learthio to escape out of his bedroom window. Camus was later alerted by Harrisim about Pennycoat being captured by Halick Medsill, and was told to tell Milus and Learthio. Camus quickly traveled to Milus's house, where he met Viera Corrigan. Viera informed Camus that Milus recently left with a rough looking man. Camus then realized that Milus was with Learthio. Camus soon arrived at Learthio's apartment to find the thieves placing the nearly dead body of Dodrick into a chest. Camus informed them that Pennycoat is being held for ransom and is in danger. Learthio opened a bag in his dresser and gave Milus the amount of money to pay for the ransom, telling him to go meet Harrisim and free Pennycoat. While Harrisim and Milus deal with Pennycoat and Medsill, Camus and Learthio are faced with getting rid of Dodrick, who has now died due to blood loss. Camus and Learthio decide to deal with the body later, and they place the chest containing the body in Learthio's closet. They soon travel to Camus' house to meet with everyone else. Category:Characters